Tenten Sexy No Jutsu
by LavenderTinted
Summary: Forced to show his latest jutsu after training for six months, Naruto decided to use his specialty Sexy No Jutsu. But this time he added a little twist, the boys of Konoha will never look at Tenten the same way again.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I wish I did.

**Title:** Tenten Sexy No Jutsu  
**Author:** Just 15  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Summery: **Forced to show his latest jutsu after training for six months, Naruto decided to use his specialty Sexy No Jutsu. But this time he added a little twist, the boys of Konoha will never look at Tenten the same way again.

* * *

Naruto looked at the group of boys nervously. Since he had comeback from his training, each of his rivals gathered all in one group and demanded that he showed his new moves. At first Naruto would run at this opportunity and show of his new jutsu that he had learned from the legendary ninja, Jiraiya. He'd gloat arrogantly and say that he was the best. 

Not that he wasn't going to do it, just not now.

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Shikamaru had shown Naruto some new attacks they learned to, actually more like their old attacks but more stronger. And now they were waiting impatiently for Naruto.

"Well? Would you hurry up?" Shikamaru asked annoyed, it was so troublesome to get up from his watching cloud spot and move five feet to where everybody else was at.

Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously. If he showed them his special attacks, then he wouldn't get any gloating time later. Naruto preferred if every body was watching, so they could see how cool he was and amazing and that he deserved to be the Hokage and kick off the old hag from the title and make him the Hokage, all the girls especially Sakura would want to date-

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, veins popping on his forehead. For the last half hour, that was all Naruto was doing. Standing there and scratching his head like and idiot, occasionally drifting off somewhere in his mind. Man, this guy has a low attention span.

"Are you okay Sasuke? There so many veins popping on your forehead, perhaps you should relax." Naruto advised, never had he seen someone with that many veins. He went up to Sasuke and touched one, wondering if it was going to pop soon.

Poke. Poke.

Naruto stopped when he heard some one clenching their teeth. He quickly covered his ears, that sound was worse then scratching you finger nail on the chalk board! He turned to see Neji, grinding his teeth together in frustration. Naruto winced as he continue to grind them.

Neji, like Sasuke, didn't have much patience either. The only thing keeping him from strangling Naruto was wanting to see how much strong he had become over the last six months.

"Naruto, you idiot just show us your new attacks! We have lives you know!" Kiba shouted out, his dog Akamaru barking with him. Naruto sighed, he was procrastinating, hoping that they would eventually give up. Guess not, he thought.

"Come on Naruto! We're dying to see how strong you've gotten!" Lee shouted, with fire in his eyes. He was determined to beat Naruto, no matter how strong he was. He just needed to see how much he needed to train to catch up with Naruto.

Naruto sighed, looks like there was now way out of this. He knew that they weren't going to let him leave. Every body wanted to see how much he had improved. But then again who could blame them? He was Naruto Uzumaki, The future Hokage!

Shino looked around, he was actually the only one who didn't seemed annoyed at Naruto. But who could really tell? With his sunglass and big shirt collar, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Most people thought he was very good at keeping his face with out any emotion.

But truth be told, he had a free agenda. All it contained was spending his time with his bugs. In fact all his days were liked that. So basically he had no life, and begging here didn't bother him. In fact it was the most eventful thing he had in weeks, since he.. he accidentally step on one of his bugs. He closed his eyes, the guilt was still there. He would never forgive him self for what he had done.

Naruto clapped his hands. "All right, this move I'm going to show you, defeated the 3rd Hokage." Everybody raised their eyebrows. A move that defeated the 3rd Hokage? They looked intensely at him, neither of them wanted to miss it. To have defeated the 3rd Hokage, it must be a very strong one. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan, in hopes of copying it.

Naruto glared at him, he knew he was going to do that. One of the reasons he didn't want to show his attacks, he just knew that the minute he preformed his move, Sasuke would steal it and claim that it was his. Then he would get all the glory and right to be arrogant.

_'Not this time' Naruto chuckled evilly. His hand quickly formed the seal. _

"Sexy No Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared, everybody started coughing, moving their hands, trying to get the smoke away. When it finally did, three jaws out six fell to the ground. Right in front of them was a girl.

No, not a girl but a women.

A women with a curvacious body and huge breasts, was standing right in front of them. She looked at them was such a innocent expression, while cooing at them in a seductive way.

The first one to fall under her charm was Lee. Small, little innocent Lee, who eyes never dared to see what he saw today. The second he saw the women, he felt blood rush up to his face and come out his nose. He fell to the floor unconscious, do to the lack of blood.

Kiba was next, never did he expect this to be Naruto move. Sure he saw it before and he would be lying if he said he didn't fall for it before to, luckily no one knew about it. He couldn't help it but fall backwards, as he felt blood rush down his nose.

The last one was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru twitched his eye in surprise. He tried to regain his composition, but failed. He had to admit, walking five feet from his spot to see this wasn't so bad. He leaned his head forward, as he felt his nose bleed. Being a smart alack with the IQ of 200, he quickly pinched the bridge of his nose. He tilt his head back, trying to stop his nosebleed.

When Naruto had noticed that only half of them had fallen, he started to sway his hips, making little small kisses.

At first Sasuke wasn't effected at all, he was after all stronger then the people around him. He had seen this once before, it was nothing new. But when Naruto started to do more seductive things, he felt a little driblets of blood fall down. He quickly wiped it of, hoping no one had seen him.

Neji snorted in disgust, he wasn't stupid to fall for such a cheap trick. It had absolutely no effect at all. Sure his felt his pants become a bit tight, but he quickly pushed that feeling away. He sneered at Naruto.

Shino blinked.

He blinked twice, then again. He wondered why Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru reacted the way they did. Where they attracted to that girl Naruto transformed? He scrunched his face in to disgust. Shino didn't react the way they did. Why? He wasn't gay. He found it a bit disturbing that they were attracted to Naruto, weather or not he was in the form of a girl. Naruto was still a boy.

"What are you guys gay or something?!" Naruto yelled in shock as he turned back. This attack never fail before, so why was it now?

Sasuke, Neji and Shino all gave Naruto a group glare.

Shikamaru and Kiba finally stopped their nose bleed, and Lee had regain conscious.

"How dare you defile my innocent eyes!" Lee screamed in horror. They all surrounded Naruto, except Shikamaru, he just watched. It was just to troublesome to do what everybody else was doing.

Naruto looked at them nervously. "Heh heh heh... well I'll be going..." He turned to leave, but was trapped. Just as they were about to pound him, they heard a chirpy voice.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said happily.

"Go away." Neji replied annoyed with her presence. Tenten was unfazed by Neji.

"I hear Naruto was going to perform some new jutsu he learned." She said as she plopped down on a rock. "Came to see."

Every one sweat dropped. _'Yeah some move.' _They all thought.

"Sorry Tenten-chan, but this is for boys only." Lee said making a pose.

"Yeah, so go away!" Kiba said, more liked yelled loudly. Tenten got up and put her hand on her hips, glaring at them angrily. She was about to scream how there where acting like jerks. but decided against it. She turned and left.

Naruto looked at her retreating form. An evil smile on his lips.

_'Perfect'_

"Now where were we?" Sasuke said, when he no longer felt Tenten's presence.

"WAIT! I have four words to say, before you beat the crap out of me." They all looked at each other and nodded, letting him say his last words.

He sighed, this was his last chance to get away from them. He couldn't do Sakura, he knew for a fact the Lee and Sasuke would kick his ass not to mention Sakura too once she found out. He hardly got a good look at Ino, and not Hinata. He didn't like the fact that they would see her that way. So that left his only option... Tenten. He hoped that doing this attack with someone they knew would have more affect.

He began to concentrate real hard as he preformed his hand seal.

"Tenten Sexy No Jutsu!"

-------------------------------------------

Tenten was stomping angrily on her way out of the forest.

"Men and their fragile ego!" She growled out angrily. She knew why they didn't want her there. Was it her, or were all man sexist?

"Hey, Tenten what's wrong?" Choji asked, grabbing a handful of potatoes chips. He was just walking back were the rest of the boys were, when he had noticed her dark aurora.

Tenten looked at him, her eyes soften. Perhaps not all guys are sexist.

"Just angry at all the guys. They won't let me stick around to see Naruto's new Jutsu." She spat out the last part angrily.

"Of course they won't let you see." He grabbed another handful of chips. "Because your a girl." He said simply.

Tenten fell to the ground. _I take that back, all guys are male chauvinist, sexist, macho, jerks! "_What the hell dose me being a girl have anything to do with that?" She yelled yanking his collar and lifting him up a few feet in the air.

It was then when Chouji had one of those little flashback-thingies, that are useful in situations like these. 

**--Flash Back--**

"Remember Chouji" Shikamaru began saying lazily, "Never get a girl or women angry. That is the key to survival."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"What does this have to do with my question of food?"

**--End Of Flash Back--  
**

Chouji looked at her fearfully. "Why don't you come with me, I think I can convince the guys to let you watch." Tenten let go of him, feeling happy about his offer.

"All right then, lets go!" And off they went back to where the boys were.

Chouji couldn't help but feel relieved _'Phew! That was close, for sure I thought she was going to steal my potato chips.' _ He quickly grabbed a few more handfuls of potato chips, hoping to finish them all before Tenten asked for some.

Tenten all of a sudden stopped, causing Chouji to bump in to her and drop his bag of chip. Then all of a sudden the wind picked up and flew the bag of chips away. Chouji stared at the sky, a small tear fell as he watch his chips drift away. But he understood why they had to leave, but sometime it was just to hard. They were so scrumptious and delicious, he loved the way-

"Look!" Tenten yelled, breaking the poetic trance that Chouji was in about his chips. He turned his toward Tenten's direction and gasped.

Right in front of them was a large puddle of blood and all six of their fallen comrades drenched in it, all with a dazed look on them. Both Tenten and Chouji had the same surprised reaction.

Na-Naruto did this!?

--------------------------------------

(A Few Minutes Earlier)

"Tenten Sexy No Jutsu!"

Again a puff of smoked appeared, this time the boys were ready for the bustful blond girl, this time there where not going to fall for his trick. They each waited impatiently for the smoke to clear up, each determined to kick Naruto's ass.

"Come on, Naruto!" Kiba said tauntingly "Can't you come up with something better?"

Neji blinked as he saw the sight unfold before him. "Eh? Tenten what are you doing here?" It was then when he saw what Tenten was wearing, or lack of.

Right before all six of the ninjas was Tenten, her hair down and naked. She winked at them and blew a kiss.

Neji blinked.

Shikamaru blinked.

Kiba blinked.

Shino blinked

Lee blinked.

Sasuke blinked.

They all blinked one more time before they broke into a nosebleed and fainted from the blood loss. Never had they envisioned Tenten, a small insignificant girl on Lee's and Neji's team, this way. Each only had one question on their mind.

_Are her breast really that big...?_

Naruto changed back and gave a huge grin, "That'll teach them not to mess with the master," He said as his ego grew. He kick Sasuke a few times, laughing at him and gloating.

He was the future Hokage, it was foolish of them to think that they actually had a chance against him. Quickly, but silently he left the scene of the crime. This had just made his day, he could wait until they woke up so he could tease them. He turned his head back, and he wondered what there reactions would be once they saw the real Tenten.

His face broke in to a mischievous fox grin.

* * *

Author's Note: I had written most of the story up about six months ago, so if the ending was kinda sucky that because why. I had mainly wrote it because I was sad that Tenten wasn't mention much as the other characters, so I dedicated a small humorous fic to her. I wanted to make this into a longer story, but I've lost my interest in this so I'll just keep it as a one-shot. Perhaps if I ever gain interest in this story again, I'll post up another chapter. Sorry for any spelling and grammer errors. 


End file.
